N.W.A
thumb|300px|N.W.A – Band N.W.A für Niggaz Wit Attitudes aus Compton, LA County, Kalifornien, waren von 1986 bis 1991 wegweisend für den Gangsta-Rap. *'Dokumentation' – (englisch, 1:03 h) - N.W.A The World's Most Dangerous Group, 2008. N.W.A bestanden hauptsächlich aus Ice Cube (bis1989), MC Ren, Dr. Dre, Eazy-E und DJ Yella. : → Siehe auch Ice Cube, Ice-T, Snoop Dogg, Tupac Shakur Musik-Clips von N.W.A N.W.A ... *'Straight Outta Compton' – (video, 4:21 min) *'Fuck tha Police' – (video, 5:45 min) - Bild und Ton nicht synchron ? *Video-Clips – bei Juice.de *Alwayz into Somethin’ – *Appetite for Destruction – *Approach to Danger – Geschichte von N.W.A N.W.A wurde 1986 von Dr. Dre, Eazy-E, Ice Cube und Arabian Prince gegründet. Später kamen DJ Yella sowie MC Ren dazu. ... 1987 brachten sie ihr erstes Album N.W.A and the Posse als Compilation diverser Einzelstücke heraus. 1989 gab es Streit mit Ice Cube und er ging ... ... 1991 gab es Streit mit Eazy-E und die Band löste sich auf. Jetzt kamen neue Projekte ... Dr. Dre wurde berühmter Produzent ... Eazy-E war nicht so erfolgreich und starb 1995 an AIDS. Die Alben von N.W.A N.W.A haben zwischen 1987 und 1991 drei Alben und zwei Mini-Alben veröffentlicht. *1987 – Panic Zone – Mini-Album *1987 – N.W.A and the Posse – Compilation-Album *1988 – Straight Outta Compton – 1. Studioalbum *1990 – 100 Miles and Runnin' – Mini-Album *1991 – Niggaz4Life – 2. Studioalbum 1. Album – N.W.A and the Posse Das Debütalbum N.W.A and the Posse (WP) ist eine Compilation bereits veröffentlichter Tracks der Künstler und wurde im November 1987 veröffentlicht. *Gangsta-Rap – 11 Tracks, 46:26 min – 06. November 1987 bei Macola Records Auf N.W.A and the Posse sind Druntracks wie bei Run DMC ... 80er ... Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 2. Album – Straight Outta Compton thumb|250px|Straight Outta Compton Das erste gemeinsame Studioalbum Straight Outta Compton (WP) wurde zwischen 1987 und 1988 aufgenommen und kam im August 1988 heraus. *Gangsta-Rap – 13 Tracks, 60:27 min – 08. August 1988 bei Ruthless Records Straight Outta Compton war das erste erfolgreiche Hip-Hop-Album, das nicht aus New York City kam. Hier war Ice Cube noch dabei, er schrieb sogar den Großteil der Texte, und auch der Arabian Prince. : 01 – Straight Outta Compton – 4:19 – (Eazy-E / Ice Cube / MC Ren) 02 – Fuck tha Police – 5:45 – (Ice Cube / MC Ren / Eazy-E / Dr. Dre) 03 – Gangsta Gangsta – 5:36 – (Eazy-E / Ice Cube / MC Ren) 04 – If It Ain't Ruff – 3:34 – (MC Ren) 05 – Parental Discretion Iz Advised – 5:16 – (The D.O.C. / Dr.Dre / Eazy-E / Ice Cube / MC Ren) 06 – 8 Ball [Remix] – 4:52 – (Eazy-E) 07 – Something Like That – 3:35 – (MC Ren / Dr. Dre) 08 – Express Yourself – 4:25 – (Dr. Dre; enthält Samples aus Express Yourself von Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band) 09 – Compton's n the House Remix – 5:20 – (MC Ren / Dr. Dre) 10 – I Ain't tha 1 – 4:54 – (Ice Cube) 11 – Dopeman Remix – 5:20 – (Ice Cube) 12 – Quiet on tha Set – 3:59 – (MC Ren) 13 – Something 2 Dance 2 – 3:32 – (The Arabian Prince / Dr. Dre) Bonustracks der Veröffentlichung von 2002 : 14 – Express Yourself (Extended Mix) – 4:42 – 15 – Bonus Beats – 3:03 – 16 – Straight Outta Compton (Extended Mix) – 4:53 – 17 – A Bitch Iz a Bitch -– 3:10 – Bonustracks der Veröffentlichung von 2007 : 14 – Fuck tha Police (Tribute-Remix) – 5:02 – 15 – Gangsta Gangsta (Tribute-Remix) – 4:39 – 16 – Dopeman (Tribute-Remix) – 4:01 – 17 – If It Ain't Ruff (Tribute-Remix) – 3:44 – 18.– Compton's in the House (live) – 2:02 – 3. Album – Niggaz4Life thumb|250px|Niggaz4Life Das zweite N.W.A-Studio-Album Niggaz4Life (WP) wurde zwischen Juli 1990 und März 1991 aufgenommen und kam im Mai 1991 heraus. *Gangsta-Rap – 18 Tracks, 55:35 min – 28. Mai 1991 bei Ruthless Records Bei Niggaz4Life waren Ice-Cube und Arabian Prince nicht mehr dabei. Die Texte von MC Ren, Dr. Dre und Eazy-E wurden frauenfeindlicher. Anschließend löste sich N.W.A auf. : 01 – Prelude – 2:27 – (MC Ren, Eazy-E, Above the Law) 02 – Real Niggaz Don't Die – 3:40 – (Dr. Dre, MC Ren, Eazy-E) 03 – Niggaz 4 Life – 4:59 – (MC Ren, Dr. Dre, Eazy-E) 04 – Protest (Interlude) – 0:53 05 – Appetite for Destruction – 3:22 – (Dr. Dre, MC Ren, Eazy-E) 06 – Don't Drink That Wine (Interlude) – 1:07 07 – Alwayz into Somethin’ – 4:25 – (Dr. Dre, MC Ren, Admiral D) 08 – Message to B.A. (Interlude) – 0:48 09 – Real Niggaz – 4:27 – (MC Ren, Dr. Dre, Eazy-E, DJ Yella) 10 – To Kill a Hooker (Interlude) – 0:50 11 – One Less Bitch – 4:47 – (MC Ren, Dr. Dre) 12 – Findum, Fuckum & Flee – 3:55 – (Eazy-E, Dr. Dre, MC Ren, CPO) 13 – Automobile – 3:15 – (Eazy-E, Dr. Dre) 14 – She Swallowed It – 4:13 (MC Ren) 15 – I'd Rather Fuck You – 3:57 – (Eazy-E) 16 – Approach to Danger – 2:45 – (MC Ren, Dr. Dre, Eazy-E) 17 – 1-900-2-Compton (Interlude) – 1:27 18 – The Dayz of Wayback – 4:15 – (MC Ren, Dr. Dre, Admiral D) Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Der Film Straight Outta Compton Neben der Dokumentation von 2008, die ganz oben verlinkt ist, kam im Sommer 2015 die Filmbiographie Straight Outta Compton. ... 147 min. *Trailer (englisch) – (2:26 min) *'Wikipedia' – ein Lexikon-Artikel Weblinks *'Wikipedia' – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Fanseite' – (englisch) *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören Kategorie:Gangsta